


Depths

by 70procent



Series: Mark'd [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70procent/pseuds/70procent
Summary: Jack got his soulmark





	

The city was a black sea. Everywhere people came in waves and wearing dark clothes in the cold winter. The fumes of everyone's breath misting the air and making hazy clouds.  
He was nursing a cup of coffee while staring out from his hotel room’s window. In a sporadic moment of lust of traveling he had booked a trip to London, in hindsight not really where he wanted to be, but it was somewhere else.  
How could he explain it to someone without sounding like a dick? He needed to get away for a while. Keep the youtube-business in the background and collect himself. It wasn't too much to ask, right?  
His fans would understand and there were some backup-videos he had collected last month. He could put them up there to mask his vanishing act. Robin had some animation going on and should cover half a day too. He could be gone for a week, maybe twelve days if he was an asshole and put up one video a day.

He mouthed the hot liquid and scratched his left under arm. The sensitive skin already flaming red and covered with a thick layer of clothes. It was kept like that, the letters out of sight and out of mind. He hadn't had a shower in six days and it was surprising that flies hadn't started swarm around him. Soon he would have to undress, maybe he could cover his arm up and pretend to not know.

He needed a shower. Badly. The man at the store yesterday had wrinkled his nose and seemed to hold his breath. Maybe Jack at least should have brushed his teeth but he could barely stand to see his own reflection in the mirror, the blue of his eyes hunted by knowledge.

Since he had come back from PAX he had had this itch on his left arm, a crawling under his skin that wouldn't go away. He had been all over his girlfriend when the lust came. His sexdrive being worse than in his teenage years.  
Then the name came. The lust never being sated, his girlfriend starting to have excuses and the name they both had been staring at when it finally was readable tore at them.  
While he couldn't make anything about it, Mark's name on his arm was very inconvenient. Matching the placement of his tattoo on the other. Fuck. He needed to keep it a secret. They needed to keep it a secret because...

He needed to talk to Mark but he couldn't make himself do it. Couldn't make himself pick up a phone, press the Skype-icon or even send a text because what if Mark didn't have his name? What if Mark didn't have Séan McLoughlin in bronzed letters on his skin? What if Mark would be scared that Jack would try anything? Or the worse, think if Mark would feel sorry for him?  
Mark hadn't tried to contact Jack, surely a sign of this being a one way soulmark.

Jack rubbed his arm again as he sank down against the wall. The sun impossibly shining through the window. His phone sounding impossibly loud.

“Hello?” Jack whiskeyvoiced into his phone as an answer.

“Hey, Jack,” Felix said from the other side. “Heard you were in London, and you didn't tell me you cunt.”

He sounded chipper, way too happy for Jack's mood.

“I- yeah. I-”

“I called Signe and she said you were there, is there some meeting or something?”

In the background he could hear Edgar bark and Marzia telling him off. Then some movement indicating Felix moving about.

“Uh- no. We kind of had a bit of a fight and I needed to get some space,” Jack answered and rose from his cramped position.

Felix went quiet for a second before he blew air into the phone. “So that's why she sounded pissed... I'm sorry, man. Hope you solve it.”

Jack hoped Mark's name would disappear but that probably wouldn't happen either.

“Yeah, I hope so too,” Jack said and sat down on the unmade bed which smelled of sweat. God, he needed to get out soon so he could get some room service. “Listen, Felix. What-”

“-am I doing this week? Hosting you. You can come visit, right?” Felix said hopefully.

Jack looked around in his sorry excuse for a hotel room, way too expensive and way too lonely. Maybe a trip to Brighton with a friend would make Mark go away. Blue eyes and blond hair to focus on, instead of dark eyes and equally dark hair. Opposites.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the cleaned up version of Jack's perspective. You asked for it...


End file.
